


I Love it When You Call Me Lover

by goldistic



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Samuel is only in a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldistic/pseuds/goldistic
Summary: Guzman hasn't spoken to Nadia in six weeks but can the school annual winter trip change that?





	I Love it When You Call Me Lover

Guzman can’t remember the last time he saw Nadia smile at him, it had been six weeks since the sex tape scandal and Nadia had done nothing but avoid him,he’s truly started to think that the universe is working against him being happy. 

He looked over at her, she was at her locker, head down as people walk by her, making obscene gestures behind her back; the urge to put these people six feet under grew by the minute.

“What a mess hmm?” He turned to see Lu standing beside him, a small smirk on her perfectly painted lips. Guzman didn’t even bother gracing her with an answer, he instead, however, walked towards the petite girl who had invaded his heart and never let go.

“Nadia...” Guzman gently leaned against the lockers beside her own.

“Not now, Guzman.” She dismissed him abruptly. 

As quickly as he tried to open conversation, she shut him down in an instant; Guzman watched as she didn’t turn to look at him. It felt like they’d fallen all the way back to square one with the lack of communication and he hated it.

“If not now, when?” He tried a second time, bringing his body closer to her and lowering his head to speak to her properly. “Are we really never going to talk again? Is this how you want to do it? We’ll just ignore everything?”

Nadia slammed her locker door shut, making the few people that were around them turn to look. Guzman shot them a warning glance.

“Yes.” Nadia licked her lips, turning for the first time to look at him properly, “This is how it should have always been, we’re from different worlds. I can’t do this with you, this back and forth. You were right, I should have left you alone and I didn’t so that’s on me, but please, make it a little bit easier on us both and stop trying to make us talk it out because there is nothing for us to discuss. I can’t do this with you any more.”

The school bell rang before Guzman could answer. He knew the universe was against him now, one hundred per cent sure.

Classes drag, and Guzman can’t stop thinking about how just six months ago, he was surrounded by friends, his sister and a girl willing to give attention any time he demanded it.

Now as he looked around the room, he couldn't find anything that resembled his old life.

Sure, he’d found a new friend in Samu and found a love that he was so sure was worth risking it all for, even when she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore, however, he found himself pining for the friendships that he lost and the sister that he could always count on.

All he fucking wanted was to sit next to Nadia, put his head on her arm and let her distract him from the storm that was making its way through his head.

He just didn’t want to be alone anymore, he wanted her.

He caught Lu glancing over at him with those soft brown eyes that she had only ever reserved for him. He briefly considered the idea of making amends, but remembered it all: her speech and how she told his parents about Nadia before he was ready or the way she had treated Nadia in the past and how it never and no longer was acceptable.

Guzman rested his head on the table, zoning in and out of what the teacher was talking about, level of concentration close to nil. He was about to close his eyes and stop paying any attention when he heard what the class was discussing.

“Now don’t forget, the winter annual trip is coming up and you’ll need to have your parents sign the slips to grant permission for you to go.” Guzman watched as the teacher passed the paper slips to Nadia and Rebe to hand out between them and to the rest of the class.

“You know you all have to come on the trip, so don’t make it difficult for us.”

******

“Are you going?”

Samuel shoved his backpack on the floor next to where Guzman was sitting having his lunch. He pulled his attention away from his phone to look at the brown haired boy.

“Stupid question, Samu, you know I have to go" Guzman snorted, Samu can’t help but feel a little sorry for the boy he now called his friend, for he was the shadow of a boy that had started the school term. But Samu reckoned a sex tape scandal could do just that to a person.

“Have you spoken to Nadia?”

Samuel approached the subject softly, knowing that his new friend had a short temper when it came to that certain topic of conversation.

“She’ll barely look at me, let alone give me the chance to utter a syllable.”

Guzman sighed, his eyes travelling to watch Nadia again, she was with Rebe and the taller girl who was making her laugh. God Guzman missed just being around her never mind all the other aspects of being with her.

“She knows who leaked and recorded the tape, you know..”

Samuel made the off comment and Guzman’s attention swings back to him so quick, he almost gave himself whiplash.

“I need you to say that sentence again, Samu, very slowly and tell me everything you know.”

Guzman put his hand on Samu’s shoulder, pressing down to make sure Samuel understood how serious this conversation was about to become.

“Look, it’s not my place to tell you.” Samuel shrugged him off, “It is a conversation you need to have with Nadia.”

“Fat fucking chance of that ever happening Samuel, you know she won't even speak to me!” Guzman’s voice got louder causing the tables beside him to get quiet, trying to listen in on the conversation 

“What!?” Guzman exclaimed, practically growling at them.

“Guzman.” Samuel grabbed his chin to pull his head back around, not before he caught a glimpse of Nadia, who is staring at him with that look that made him want to put them under the blankets of his bed and have them stay there forever. “I know Nadia won’t speak to you, but what you don’t know is that I have a plan..”

*****

By the time the school trip came around, Samuel had informed Guzman of his plan. Guzman couldn’t say he wasn’t a little bit wary of it but by the time he climbed onto the bus that was taking them to the lodge, he found the only place that was available was right next to Nadia.

He approached her slowly, making his way down the bus looking at her as she realised the only place is next to her.

“Rebe.” Nadia shouted over to her, only to find that she is asleep, head rested on Samuel who was also asleep.

“Window or aisle?” Guzman asked softly. She looked up to him, straightening her shoulders, body language strong as ever, no where close to backing down than she was the last time they spoke. At least not for two hours while they drive into the countryside.

“Window.” She replied, shuffling along to let Guzman sit. She plugged her earphones in before he could even utter another word.

  


After two hours of sitting in silence, Guzman couldn’t help but thank whatever God there was up in the sky for the coach ride to be over. He leaned down to pick up the backpack he’d rested his feet on all journey. As he reached up to stretch his sore limbs, Nadia’s glance landed subconsciously on his torso, watching as his shirt rose up to reveal skin. He watched as she blushed, turning her hand down to her lap. Guzman sighed again wondering if things will ever be the same.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, turning to see Samuel there with that look like he knows what he was going through, “Come on.” He said softly, “Let’s go get our bags and room keys.”

Guzman followed his friend, picking up their bags and making their way towards where the rest of the class were gathered. “You’ve already picked your roommates, you all know that it’s lights off at 10pm and there will be no sneaking around, you’re all on the same floor, don’t let us hear-”

“Yeah we know the rules can we go now?” Lu interrupts impatiently, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Guzman watched as she turned to Carla, the weird sense of longing that had been building over the weeks started once more. He turned to see Nadia staring at him again, he wished she would just stop. He gets that there is nothing he can do to make her see that he wants them, the good, the bad and everything that comes in between; he knows that she doesn’t want anything from him anymore but he wished her glances at him would stop because he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. Not for much longer.

“You ready?” Samuel asked him, Guzman nodded and turned away from Nadia again.

God, he thinks as he walks away, these four days were going to be the longest in his life.

It took Guzman two days into the trip before he finally snapped, Nadia had done everything she could to put people in between them; every time Guzman had tried to make his way to talk to her she was with someone else. He’d noticed that she’d been spending a lot of time with Ander and Guzman couldn’t figure out how he felt about his oldest friend but that was a problem for another day. 

He had bigger things to deal with.

“It’s not going to work at all.” Guzman was pacing the room he shared with Samuel. His hands were running through his hair in a manic motion. He was clearly stressed as he spoke to the other boy. 

“Nadia does nothing but avoid me, she’s not interested in spending any time with me, I can’t even get her on her own, how is your plan going to work?”

Samuel watched the taller boy get lost in his emotions before he decided that enough was enough.

“Guzman, we both Nadia is in love with you.”

Guzman paused in his pacing to stare at him, eyes wide and heart pounding. “What?”

“Come on, you had to have known that?” Samu answered before practically mimicking Guzman’s shocked expression. “Oh my god you didn’t know that?”

“It's not like we’ve spoken in recent weeks!” Guzman sat down on the bed opposite Samu. He rested his elbows on his thighs and put his head in his hands. “This is all so fucked up.”

“I know.” Samu brought Guzman closer to hug him “I know it’s fucked, but we’re going to unfuck it I promise.”

“I just want her, Samu, I just want to be with her, it’s as simple and as complicated as that.” Guzman felt the tears burn his eyes, the emotion that he felt for Nadia was nothing the felt before; he was sure he loved her because what else could this feeling be described as.

“Lets go get you your girl.” Samu hit Guzman on the back and pulled him up to stand.

“You know she isn’t my girl, she is her own woman.” Guzman argued as Samu pushed him out the door laughing.

Later in the evening Guzman found himself standing outside Nadia and Rebe’s room, his hand raised to knock; nerves ran their way through his veins as he stared at the numbers to build up the courage. Before he could overthink it any more, his hand moved. He heard shuffling from insead the room and eventually the door opened up to reveal Nadia with a loose hijab covering her curls.

“Guzman?” She breathed, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry to do this, I know I’m the last person you want to see, but Samuel took Rebe into our room to spend the night and you’re the only person in this place that has a spare bed.” Guzman explained watching her closely, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Okay.” Nadia pulled the door open further to let him in. Guzman tried to not let his surprise at the fact she actually let him in so easily not show as he thanked her softly and walked further into the room.

“Oh, you’ve got a view of the mountains. It’s lovely.” Guzman commented to make himself feel less awkward about standing in a room with a girl he loves. There was a huge cloud of tension surrounding them and he didn’t know how else to act. He was suddenly having second thoughts about this plan.

“Please there is no way we’re going to stay here all night and talk about the pretty view.” Nadia snorted as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Guzman couldn’t help but notice that there was only one bed in the room. Had Samu planned it this way? He thought. He felt his cheeks blush as he realised he’s going to have to be in close proximity to her. All night.

“Well, what are we going to talk about?” Guzman asks sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at her and she moved around on the bed to get comfortable.

“Nothing, we’re going to to sit in silence and then sleep because we both know Samu and Rebe are going to be together all night.” Nadia reached for the remote for the tv. “So get comfortable and stay on your side of the bed.”

“That’s it?” Guzman asked, taking his shoes off as he moved to the top of the bed.

“That’s it.” Nadia flicked the tv on and Guzman had to accept that this was how his night was going to be. Until it wasn’t.

“I can feel you staring at me.” Nadia’s voice cut through the silence, she hit the buttons to turn the volume down.

“Well you won’t let me talk to you.” Guzman replied, settling his hands on his stomach as he turned his head back towards the tv.

“What does that have to do with you staring at me?” Nadia argued back, moving her body slightly away from him so she could look at him at an angle.

“I hardly get to be this close to you any more Nadia.” Guzman’s voice soften as he looked down at his hands. “I get why, I understand your decision but I just wanted to look at you for a minute.”

“Guzman.” Nadia’s voice wavered, he looked over to her. “Please...don’t.”

“We won’t talk” Guzman smiled at her, he took the remote and switched the volume up again. Nadia plucked the remote out his hand, turned the tv off and flung it on the bedside table.

“No, we should talk.” Guzman felt his heart stop as Nadia stood up to but some space between them. Maybe Samu’s plan may achieve something after all. “It’s not fair on both of us, so maybe we should talk about it?”

After a minute of silence, “Do you want to go first?” She asked as she looked at him. She was playing with the sleeves of her top, Guzman noted. She was obviously nervous. This gives him some hope.

“I don’t know where to start.” Guzman let out a little laugh, he rolled his eyes as he moved to face her properly. This is everything he’s wanted for six weeks and he doesn’t know where to put himself at all, he felt like everything is falling out of his grasp and he isn’t sure how to stop it.

“I want to be with you.” Nadia started, Guzman stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped everything to give her all of his attention. “I’ve always wanted to be with you since the moment you said you didn’t want to be friends and then your sister died, you went back to Lu and then start of the new school term came and god, Guzman all I wanted was to be there for you but you wouldn’t let me, I understand why you did it and I’m not at all holding it against you.”

Guzman didn’t answer, he knew Nadia hadn’t finished talking about how she was feeling and to be honest Guzman didn’t really want to stop her either. Listening to her talk about how she was feeling was overwhelming because she’s never done it with him before. Even in the locker room, all she did was kiss the life out of him, but no in depth conversation regarding her feelings. Not like she was now. She was always so willing to walk away from them whenever it got complicated. And boy did it get complicated with them. It got complicated a lot.

“Guzman, you came hurtling into my life without any warning and I never expected you to be as important to me as you are.” Nadia spoke softly, making her way back to the bed where Guzman still sat. All Nadia wanted to do was be close to him because despite the way she’s acted, all she ever wants is to be close to him. “I mean I’ve had AL my firsts with you. Never in my right mind did I think I’d be entering Las Encinas and finding someone I’m willing to risk it all for. I’m scared to admit this is something real because I don’t know how to make this work with everything we have to deal with, I know I should never have kissed you, I shouldn’t have because I knew that it would change everything for you, me and even Lu but I did it anyways.”

“Nadia.” Guzman exhaled, he reached his hand out for her to hold; slowly she reaches out to lock their fingers together. “Can you lay with me while we talk?”

“Yes.” She agreed, moving so she was lying on her side. Guzman placed his hand on her soft cheek, his thumb rubbing slow circles. They stared at each other, letting the silence take over as they both try to digest what Nadia had just said. Guzman kind of wants to tell her that they should run away and never look back but he knows it’s an unrealistic idea, they both wouldn’t want to do that to their families. Nadia is right in front of him but she feels further away than ever. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” He asked.

“Rebe was talking earlier about how much time she wasted pining over Samu instead of actually just telling him how she felt,” Nadia leaned further into Guzman’s touch, the light from the sunset making her seem almost golden. “I didn’t want us to miss an opportunity to talk, which I know from the way I have been going on is the opposite from what I’m currently saying.”

“You had a valid reason to hate me.” Guzman argued, a frown being pulled together on his face as he lets his hand fall away from her face.

“Guzman,” Nadia laughed softly, “It was never you I hated, it was the situation. I shut you out because I was scared and I know I shouldn’t have done that, but it’s my defence mechanism push everyone away so I can process and deal with it myself.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” Guzman replied, “I’m here with you through everything you’ll let me be.”

“I know.” Nadia took ahold of his hand “I know.” 

“All I want is for you to let me in, especially when you feel like you can’t.” Guzman smiled at her, Nadia pushed her face into the pillow to hide her blush. “I don’t see any part of this where you have to go through it alone, even if I’m just there to hold your hand it’s all I want.”

Nadia turned to look at him properly, she’s watching him with the same intensity she watched in strip in the locker room that day. She’d missed counting his freckles, the way his whole face would lift to let the smile over take his face. She looked down at his body his hand lay in between their bodies, so Nadia does the one thing that makes her feel brave in that moment. Slowly bringing her hand out from under her head, she lets it fall next to his; bringing in her little finger as it touched his, she lets her hand make its way over his. Locking their fingers together, she looked up to him. Guzman is staring at her like she had hung all the stars in the sky. 

And maybe she did.

“You have to be patience with me,” Nadia ran her thumb along his, exactly like he was doing when he was holding her face. “I’m going to get a lot of things wrong.”

“Nadia,” Guzman let out a breath. “If anything, I’m going to get more things wrong than you. But it doesn’t matter, as long as we’re getting things wrong together than that’s okay with me.”

Nadia shuffled forward, she could feel Guzman’s breath on her cheek and she placed her head on his shirt. “Do you think it will work?”

“Us?” Guzman asked, and he felt Nadia nod against his chest. “I want it to work so badly but we don’t know unless we try? And I never want to do anything you don’t want to do, if you want to go fast we’ll go fast, if you want to go slow we’ll go slow. I’m with you in this for however long you want us.”

“Think I might want you for a very long time.” Nadia looked up at him again, the light making her eyes seem browner than ever before.

“Nadia, if you want me for a long time; you’ve got me for a long time.” Guzman laughed, his hand reaching out to hold her by the waist to pull her in further, he quickly checked to make sure that he could and Nadia nodded. “We’re going to be that annoying couple that everyone hates because they managed to make it through the good and the bad times.”

Nadia let out a loud laugh, she shoved her face into Guzman’s chest again as she giggled. He let Nadia laugh before he asked the next question. Once her excitement died down, he shuffled down the bed to make sure he was face to face with her as he asked the next question.

“Nadia, I have to ask something”

“Okay.” She sounded confused as he bit his lip, he really didn’t want to ruin the mood but there was no time like now.

“Samu said you know who leaked the tape?”

Nadia took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them again to look at Guzman. She lay in his arms as she told him about who took the video and how it got leaked around, she told him about how Lu did it because she wanted Nadia to know what it was like to lose something for once. She told Guzman how Velario did it to get back at his sister because he was in love with her and Nadia told him how she never really wanted to tell Guzman because she didn’t want him to lose anything else from his previous life.

“Fuck that.” Guzman interpupted her.

“What?”

“I don’t care enough about any of them any more to want to hold onto their friendship, not now.” Guzman answered.

“I saw how you were looking at Lu and Carla when we first got here Guzman, its okay to want that still.” Nadia explained to him, Guzman shook his head.

“It was never about being back with them,” Guzman said, holding her hand again. “I think it was more about what I had lost and that included you.”

“You never lost me.”

“Nadia, we both know I would have if we didn’t have this chat.” Guzman sighed.

Nadia didn’t respond, she wasn’t really sure if she should or not.

“It doesn’t matter now, when we get back home we’ll figure out what to do about them.” Guzman nodded along to what he was saying, “Right now, I just wanna lay here with you and talk about everything and nothing.”

“Guzman?” Nadia looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me please.”

Guzman is pretty sure he’s never moved so fast in his life.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to Ami and Val for putting up with me constantly being annoying about this whole process and for being amazing considering it was written in two days. Hit me up on twitter @guznad if you wanna chat more about it. Also thanks to Grace for putting the idea out there first. Much love.


End file.
